1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to processors and microprocessors. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to speculative execution of operations.
2. Related Art
Speculative execution is known in the art of microprocessors. Should an event occur where speculation is not permitted, speculation is suspended while the event is handled. A fault provides one example of such an event.
When implementing a complex instruction set computer (CISC) instruction set, some operations require the execution of microcode of some sort. Generally, it is desirable for the microcode to have access to the speculation function. However, when speculation is suspended, this will not be the case.